What Happened in Between
by TheHeadInCharge
Summary: A "Crank" fanfic. Stories about happens to the characters in between Crank and Crank 2.


What Happened In Between

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Crank series, despite actually owning copies of the movies. Lionsgate Films and Lakeshore Entertainment, as well as Mark Neveldine and Brian Taylor own the rights to "Crank." Same with radical media.**

**Note: This story is a telling of what happens to the characters in between "Crank" and "Crank: High Voltage." Enjoy.**

**Chev:**

After suffering a fall from hundreds of feet, Chev was immediately taken away from the scene of the accident by some mysterious figures. Who are they? And why were they waiting for Chev to land before taking him away?

One of the guys in the van felt that Chev's heart was still beating. Everybody in the van was surprised at the feeling. They all thought that he would be dead after a drop from a helicopter in the sky.

However, they realize that his heart is not completely up to speed, nor is Chev for that matter. The guys decided to keep him in a coma until things start picking up for his heart.

**Eve:**

After going through what she went through on that particular day, such as having sex in public, as well as seeing her boyfriend kill guys, Eve came home after a bad day, only to find out that things will get worse.

Eve turned on the TV and suddenly…

"We interrupt this program to give you breaking news," said the news anchor. "We have reports that two men fell out of a helicopter at a thousand feet in the air. Both bodies were found in separate areas."

Eve was sitting on her couch waiting Chev to call or come by.

"One body was identified as Chev Chelios," said news anchor.

Eve's eyes got all big. She put her hands to her mouth and her eyes got a little watery.

"The other body was identified as Ricardo Verona," said the news anchor. "Both men were criminals. Witnesses state that both men's bodies were taken away after a while, but not by paramedics."

Eve could not believe what she was hearing. Even she had been lied to about Chev's profession, she knew that for some reason, she really loved him. She didn't know what to do at that point.

**El Huron:**

El Huron was standing by a window in his mansion on Catalina Island, looking on at the ocean. His heavily-tattooed right-hand man, Chico approached El Huron.

"Hey, boss," said Chico, feeling a little nervous. "I have some bad news. Your brothers are dead."

"What?" El Huron said as he quickly turned his attention to Chico. "What did you just say?"

"Your brothers, Ricky and Alex," said Chico, still standing in front of El Huron. "They were found dead. It was said that Alex was found in alley somewhere in LA. As for Ricky, it was said that he fell out of a helicopter, but he was taken to a hospital."

"Pinche madre!" El Huron yelled and threw some things at the wall. "Who the fuck did this?"

"I don't know, boss," said Chico. "Cops identified the shooter of Alex as himself since it was his gun, but his hand was also cut off and still on the gun."

"What the hell does that shit mean?" said El Huron, confused by the whole story. "Whoever cut off mi hermano's hand probably shot him as well, even with his hand on there."

El Huron thought of something right at that moment. "Since you said Ricardo is in the hospital, I am going over to LA to get his body. I also want you guys to find the motherfucker who killed my brothers Ricardo and Alejandro. Don't kill him though. I want to be the one to kill him and watch him die."

Chico looked at him like he was crazy, but he agreed to do this.

**Doc Miles:**

Doc Miles sat in his office watching the TV that had the news report about Chev's death. He didn't know what to think at that moment. He had a feeling that Chev was going to die with the poison he had in his system but not the way he did, falling out of a plane.

"What a day this has been," said Doc Miles, a little saddened but more shocked at what happened.

"Anything I could do to cheer you up?" said Chocolate, his assistant, while she said nearby.

"Sorry, Chocolate," said Doc. "I'm in no mood."

**Venus:**

Venus was in his apartment in Hollywood when he heard news that his twin brother Kaylo was killed. It was said that his body was found somewhere in Los Angeles.

Venus' phone rings. He picks it up.

"Hey, Venus," said the caller. "Did you hear about your brother?"

"Yeah, I did." Said Venus, still sad.

"What happened?" said the caller."

"I don't know, but I am going to find who did this." Said Venus. "That motherfucker will pay."

"Shit, Venus," said the caller. "I know that you are hurt by the whole thing, but I don't want you to do any crazy shit."

"I have to," said Venus. "It's a code of honor for a brother to avenge his own brother's death. I'll do whatever it takes."

**The Triads:**

After being spared his life by Chev Chelios, Don Kim was sort of grateful that he is still alive. However, he was called to a meeting where all Triads should meet.

The meeting was hosted by the second-in-command to Poon Dong, the highest boss of the Triads. Johnny Vang is also in attendance.

"All Triads," said the right-hand man. "As many of you know, Poon Dong is very ill and needs a new heart. However, some of our men have taken the body of a man with a really strong heart. He was found on a street in Downtown LA and it was said that he was still legally alive."

Don Kim knows who it was that they found. He was very surprised that he was still alive.

"Our men are going to keep Mr. Chelios in a coma until the operation." Said the right hand man. "We need time to get him operated, as well as Poon Dong operated."


End file.
